stickfightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beard Ninja
The Beard Ninja is the titular character of the animation of the same name, which was animated and directed by Kurt 'Endo' Duane. As his name suggests, he is a ninja with a long white beard, whose main purpose throughout the animation is to kill an evil scientist, who means to kill Beard Ninja and steal his sword. Appearance and Powers Appearance Beard Ninja is a Black Stick Figure, with a White Beard. In the ambush scene of part 1, he is shown to have an orange sword, and a blue sword during the dance party, and then reverted and remained orange for part 2. Why it changed from orange to blue and back again remains unknown, but either way, the sword had a futuristic techno pattern integrated into its blade, and was also shown to glow. Powers Beard Ninja has access to some sort of elemental power, evidenced by his short monologue when confronting the scientist. He also has powers within his beard, which can grab objects (namely people) like tendrils, or a giant hand. His beard was shown to be strong enough to rip off someone's limbs if desired. Sword Skills Beard Ninja is very skilled with a sword. He is so skilled in fact, that he can through an opponent so fast they explode. Aside from his incredibly fast reflexes and swordplay, Beard Ninja is extremely resistant to damage, able to withstand a large hammer being dropped on him and still kill his attacker. Beard Ninja doesn't seem openly violent, as he only attacked in self defense during the ambush. During the party, he was shown to be ruthless, killing all the guards, even if they pleaded for mercy, even finding this amusing. Biography The Ambush (Part 1) Beard Ninja is sitting at home eating soup when a stick figure with a sword falls through the ceiling, intent on killing him. Beard Ninja doges it in time, leaving the attacker's sword nailed into the floor. After Beard Ninja easily kills the attacker, more invaders arrive to kill Beard Ninja, only to be cut down just as easily. With the first invaders dealt with, three stronger opponents break down the door; one has a Ball Chain, one (presumably referencing Endo's RHG Chuck) has orange nun-chucks, and the final has a large hammer. The one with the ball chain swings at Beard Ninja several times before his arm is cut off. Then the attacker with nun-chucks swings around his nun-chucks, which confuses Beard Ninja enough to be knocked to the floor. Now seemingly immobilized, the attacker charges Beard Ninja, only to have his feet cut off while Beard Ninja is on the floor. Finally, the attacker with the hammer guy attacks Beard Ninja, prompting him to throw two ninja stars at him, hitting him in the head and Torso. in response, the attacker takes his hammer and crushes Beard Ninja. Believing he has killed him, the attacker removes the throwing stars and walks away, only for Beard Ninja to recover and subsequently de-limb him. Beard Ninja begins to walk away himself, but the hammer explodes, blowing up the house. Elsewhere, a man reviews the scene, and tells his men to bring Beard Ninja's sword, along with his body. Dance Party Crash (Part 1) Forty years have passed, and society has begun to host rave parties. Two bouncers are guarding a specific club, and Beard Ninja, still alive, and now with a blue sword, arrives and kills them both without mercy. Beard Ninja then walks in, see's what is in it, and is immediately disapproving of the loud music. To stop the music, he throws a pair of throwing stars into the speakers, breaking them. All the ravers turn to face Beard Ninja, who then immediately draws his sword. In response, the ravers are revealed to be guards, who try to counter with large laser swords. A massive fight begins, with Beard Ninja slicing and hacking through several guards with little effort. As the fight continues, some guards begin to use firearms, but all are slain without mercy. Eventually, the man from before, now revealed to be the owner of the club, orders more guards to arrive. As ordered, more guards come after Beard Ninja, but prepared for this, Beard Ninja Charges his Beard God Powers and uses it, Killing every guard but one. To finish him off, he tosses several bullets into the air, and launches them at the guard with his sword, destroying the last guard's body. The scientist, now alone, sits in surprise as Beard Ninja comes for him. However, the scientist, prepared for Beard Ninja, uses a time machine to send Beard Ninja back to when his house was destroyed. When he recovers, he discovers another invader waiting for him: The Mustache Ninja. Time Frame (Part 2) After Beard Ninja is returned to the past, the scientist calls forth his remaining minions to construct an android built for the soul purpose of killing Beard Ninja. This android, built to counter Beard Ninja's every move, is equipped with a pair of blue swords with energy replicated from Beard Ninja's katana, analyzed from Beard Ninja's attack on the club. As soon as the droid is ready, it is sent back to the past. Final Battle (Part 2) Mustache Ninja, now in the past, observes the explosion of Beard Ninja's home, and jumps to it just in time for Beard Ninja to return, his sword now orange once again. The scientist, speaking through his android, welcomes Beard Ninja to the past, and admits to being glad that he survived the explosion, now realizing that he never would have been able to unlock the secrets of Beard Ninja's 'magnificent' sword. After explaining how he analyzed the weapon, Mustache Ninja presents his own blade, and declares Beard Ninja's existence to no longer be required. Mustache Ninja subsequently attacks Beard Ninja, showing some of his moves before challenging Beard Ninja to battle. Unfazed, Beard Ninja complies by attacking Mustache Ninja, with both fighting for the upper hand. Then, just as it seems that Beard Ninja is winning, he is countered by a surprise counter of Mustache Ninja's, and continues to fight with two swords. Beard Ninja then tries to break through Mustache Ninja's defenses with his throwing stars, only for the android to counter flawlessly. Finally, after a blade lock, Beard Ninja severs one of the android's arms. Unfortunately, Mustache Ninja channels digital energy, and regenerates his arm. The battle escalates when Mustache Ninja converts his newly regenerated hand into an arm cannon, firing a large energy blast at Beard Ninja. After Beard Ninja is eventually relieved of his sword, Mustache Ninja turns his arm into a razor shooter, firing target seeking energy saw-blades at Beard Ninja, who only counters the attack by recovering his sword, and launching them back at the android. Damaged, but not immobile, the Mustache Ninja attempts one final attack by using a larger, red laser blade installed in his arm. Having finally had enough of the android, Beard Ninja activates his beard powers and hurls him into the air. Beard Ninja then finishes the droid by slicing it in half, crotch up. The scientist is then immediately informed of Mustache Ninja's destruction. Using a portable time device, Beard Ninja returns to the future and confronts the scientist. Shocked at his skill, he asks how he managed to destroy the droid. Beard Ninja, calling his power, reveals the truth: "Wetness is the essence of water. And water is the essence of lightness." This revelation horrifies the scientist. Not wasting any more time, Beard Ninja finally kills the scientist by destroying his body. Now without any more enemies, he examines the scientist's computer, and activates its self destruct sequence. A thirty second countdown begins, prompting Beard Ninja to hurry to the exit. Despite his best efforts, he is sealed in the building as the sequence is complete. Accepting that he will be caught in the explosion. Beard Ninja turns to face the blast, and embraces its flames. As Beard Ninja is consumed by fire, a massive red beam enters the sky. The building is destroyed, and with it, Beard Ninja as well; only a charred, severed leg remains. Aftermath (Part 3...?) In an unknown location, presumably the wild west, a cowboy is sitting on a fence, when the red beam arrives and strikes the ground nearby. The cowboy looks on in shock as the screen presents a "To be Continued..." sign. Trivia *A Beard Ninja lookalike appeared in Kill the Spartan *Beard Ninja did NOT appear in top stick *Nunchuck guy could be actually the RHG fighter Chuck, but this is no surprise beacause Endo WAS the creator of the short 'series'. *In the collab 'No Shirt, No Power', at the very end Beard Ninja is seen running from the flame, but instead of dying as he did in the original, he wore a dojo shirt and survived, then stated an 'okay' before the credits rolled. Gallery God Ninja.PNG|Beard Ninja using his God Beard Powers BeardNinjafire.PNG|Mustache Ninja, Beard Ninja's opponent in part 2 ArmCutBeard.PNG|Beard Ninja Cutting a guy's arm off BeardNinjaCut.PNG|Beard Ninja Cutting a guy in half Vertically Category:FLUIDANIMS Category:Stick Figures